Filters and means to attach filters are not new and a number of means have been taught by the prior art such as filters being housed in a frame, container, or compartment and attached to an opening or vent by means of screws, fasteners or the like.
When it becomes necessary to change or clean such filters, they must be removed from their frames, container or compartment, generally by the use of tools which are necessary to remove shrews, fasteners, lids, covers and the like, and generally require the services of a trained specialist.
Because of the un-accessibility of most filters, the filters are many times allowed to accumulate accessive dust, dirt and foreign material until they are clogged or so full of foreign matter that they restrict the normal passage of air or fluid being filtered and can cause expensive mal-function of expensive equipment and un-satisfactory performance by the equipment.